


Thanks , Ian.

by mickeysfine



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Tiny bit of Angst, its snowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeysfine/pseuds/mickeysfine
Summary: Ian wonders why Mickey loves him. Mickey finally opens up.





	Thanks , Ian.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this quote , "I fell in love with you because you loved me when I didn't love myself."

Mickey and Ian were laying down with heavy coats on in the backyard of the Milkovich house. It was really cold and snowing and they honestly didn't know why they were outside. 

They were just looking up at the sky when Ian broke the silence. "Hey , Mick?" Mickey turned his head to the side and looked at Ian.

"Hm?"

Ian sighed and looked away. He was looking up back at the sky and after a long minute he finally very quietly asked , "Why do you love me ?" 

"What are on about?" Mickey asked.

Ian finally looked back at him. " Just wondering. Don't you ever get tired of this?" Ian asked.

"Tired of what?"

"This disease. I mess everything up. One minute I'm in such a good mood , nothing can bring me down. Next thing you know I'm laying in the bed for weeks at a time. You deserve better.' 

Ian took a deep breath and said "You deserve better " , again just much quieter.

Mickey felt the tears start to prick at his eyes but he blinked them away.

"Ian." When Ian didn't look at him he said it again.

"Ian , look at me."

Ian finally looked at Mickey and there were silent tears running down his eyes.

"I love you..." Mickey started "...because you loved me even when I didn't love myself." Ian was still staring at him so he continued.

"I love you because you make me laugh. I love you because you believed in me. I love you because you waited for me." Mickey kept going , " I love that crooked goofy smile you do , and that bright red hair , and your sense of humour." 

"I love you because understand me. I love you because you weren't afraid of me. I love you because you didn't judge me because of my last name."

"I love you , Ian because you saved me." Mickey finally let the tears fall. "You saved me." He wiped the tears that were now full on coming down Ian's eyes.

"And if you need me to remind you why I love you , I'll tell you a different reason everyday for the rest of my life. I'll write you a book on why I love you. And yes , of course I get tired of the disease. But so what? You're still my Ian. No disease can take that away."

"I love you , Ian. Nothing's changing that."

Ian gave a small smile and scooted closer to Mickey. Ian was still crying.

"Sap." Mickey said. Ian chuckled and Mickey embraced the sound.

"I love you , Mick." Mickey sighed and smiled.

"I know."

They just layed there with intertwined fingers letting the snow fall. They wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
